Wireless sensor devices are often used in control applications such as building control applications. Such wireless sensor devices often include a sensor for sensing a condition in the building. The wireless sensor device may wirelessly transmit the sensed condition to a remotely located controller, such as a remotely located building controller. When so provided, the remotely located building controller may use the sensed condition to control a building system, such as an HVAC system, a security system, a fire detection system, or any other system.